Remember
by loveforspeed
Summary: sasusaku oneshot. Sasuke is betrayed again, this time by his own teammates.


**I haven't written anything in a long time. This story takes place after Sasuke kills Itachi. Oneshot unless requests are made for a chaptered fic. Hope you guys like it! :)**

**-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.**

* * *

-

-

-

It hurts, looking at the two of them standing there so silently. They have always been stubborn in chasing him and every encounter with him has been the same. They fight, they lose, and he gets aways again. But this time is different. Something is wrong, horribly, terribly wrong.

The taller shinobi is looking at him angrily, clenching and unclenching his fists. That he can handle. But the kunoichi. The girl has grown since the last time they've met years ago. She is taller now, prettier, her pink hair longer. But it is her eyes that captures his attention. Last time, her eyes were full of many emotions upon seeing him: relief, betrayal, hurt, sadness, anger, and love.

-

Now they are blank and dull.

-

He doesn't know why he's so affected by this at all but there's a pain tearing at his chest. He's endured serious physical injuries before but this pain was far worse than a kunai stabbing into his body. He shouldn't be so affected; he's spent years in Sound severing this bond and yet in this one moment, all these feelings are rushing back to him. He clutches at the place where all this sudden pain is centered: his heart.

She tilts her head innocently, looking at him curiously, taking in his shocked expression.

"No," He manages to gasp out after seeing her blank stare. "Y-You have to remember," he whispers pathetically, so unlike his usual cold emotionless appearance. He wonders if this is just another nightmare. He gets a sudden childish urge to pinch himself and wake up.

His eyes are wide and for once, all his emotions and feelings are shown in those black orbs.

She continues to stare at him silently as her wide green eyes search his black ones. Her long pink hair flows softly in the breeze.

"Naruto-kun," she calls out to the whiskered shinobi softly. "Who is he? Why was he trying to attack you?" She narrows her green eyes at the missing-nin in front of them threateningly.

Sasuke's throat tightens.

-

_She really doesn't remember me._

_-_

He watches in hurt and surprise as Naruto looks over at her and smiles softly, sadly. "He's just another missing-nin we're supposed to bring back to Konoha, Sakura-chan…"

She blinks slowly, her dark lashes covering those apple-green orbs briefly. Then she stares at the missing-nin in front of her some more. "I-I think he knows you Naruto," she says quietly. "He knew your name and he attacked you immediately."

-

Naruto's eyes widen. Sasuke's black ones do too.

-

"But if he is just another bastard to capture," she continues, her green eyes staring into yours, hauntingly, "then what are we waiting for?"

At that, Sasuke's grip on the katana tightens. His sharingan spins wildly again and he is almost blinded by his anger and sadness. He is stunned. _Betrayed again. _Somewhere, he knows that he shouldn't be affected by this kunoichi. She is just an annoying girl from his past. Loud and weak. A girl who got in his way, in his path for revenge. But somehow, her words cut deep into his heart. His mind works quickly, going through all the possibilities that might have happened to her. _Amnesia, mind control,_ _brain damage…._He is shocked at these new feelings entering his being, but as the pink-haired kunoichi continues to stare at him confusedly, he feels that same pain in his chest again and he almost falls to his knees in pain.

He has been betrayed by people close to him too many times. First his brother. Then his family is killed, leaving him alone in the world. Team 7 has been his family, people he can grow to trust, care for, and even love. Kakashi, the dobe, _Sakura_, he saw them as friends, as people who would never betray him. He has never imagined that something like this can happen to him.

It is silent. He tries to decipher the hidden meanings in those once-too-expressive green eyes of hers but finds that she has perfected his own technique. Her eyes are completely emotionless.

"Naruto-kun?" Her soft voice breaks the awkward silence and startles him, "Let's start then."

She rushes at him with a kunai raised and Sasuke realizes how wrong this is. He should be the one protecting her; she shouldn't be trying to attack him. He almost wants to give in and let the kunai puncture his skin but his pride won't allow that and his legs carry him away to safety. Sasuke leaps onto a branch and observes the dobe's eyes. He only sees guilt and sadness in those blue orbs. He shakes his head, confused. He tries to read the dobe's expressions harder. Back in their genin days, the dobe was usually one of the easiest to read. Sasuke sees the same emotions: guilt and sadness and betrayal.

He focuses back to his fight and quickly dodges a strong punch aimed for his face. He narrows his eyes and retaliates by kicking the girl in the stomach. She has improved, gotten stronger. But compared to him, she is still weak and fragile. She lets out a small grunt and leaps away, grabbing her abdomen.

For a split second, Sasuke sees a flash of hurt and betrayal in her eyes. Then they are replaced by pure fury. Gritting her teeth, she forms a fist and punches the ground. The earth splits open, forming a massive crater._ Impressive. But still not good enough._

She jumps at him from the smoke and he blocks her charka-laden punch. Pushing her away, he throws a few shuriken. She dodges them neatly and glares menacingly.

_She glared at me!_ The old Sakura he knew would never do that. It had always been him glaring at her, not the other way around. Yet this Sakura's now-dark green eyes are narrowed and accussing. It was full of anger. That's okay. He can take any amount of anger from her. But there was something else in her eyes that made him freeze. There was hatred. Sasuke almost chokes with old memories.

-

-

_A 12 year old Sakura, shaking her pink-haired head furiously. "Stop! Don't go! I love you more than anything!"_

_-_

_-_

Sakura is running at him again, fist raised, ready to strike. He senses the powerful chakra around her small hands and knows that if hit, he will certainly die from massive injuries. He wonders breifly if he should dodge it at all.

-

-

_He had always been rude to her. "You're annoying."_

_-_

_He hurt her more than he realized. To her, he was her everything. Yet he still broke her spirit again and again without a second thought. _"_You're even weaker than Naruto."_

_-_

_-_

He stands there stiffly, absorbed in his memories of the past. His past that he has worked so hard to erase hits him hard, leaving him almost breathless. He can sense the pink-haired girl getting closer. He knows he should move and avoid the attack but his limbs are frozen.

-

-

_T__he boys of Team 7, always defending their pink-haired girl. "__I'll protect you Sakura-chan!"_

_-_

_They have worked hard to keep her from getting hurt in battle. "Sakura, get out of the way. You'll get hurt."_

_-_

_Then Naruto, defending Sakura from **him.** "Don't speak to Sakura-chan like that!"_

_-_

_-_

He winces at the sudden guilt that hits him. He realizes that he does care deeply for the girl. He is barely aware now of the furious approaching kunoichi. He is thinking of another one, a young innocent naïve girl, so many years ago.

-

-

_A girl walks up to him, grinning brightly. "Hey Sasuke-kun! You wanna get some lunch together after training?"_

_-_

_Green eyes dimming sadly after every rude remark from him. "You'll just get in the way."_

_-_

_Confessions. "I-I love you Sasuke-kun!"_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke suddenly wants to be called "Sasuke-kun" again. He misses her confessions, her smiles, everything about her. Sasuke numbly dodges the punch, but Sakura's fist grazes his cheek, drawing a thin line of blood and bringing him back to reality. He growls angrily and moves quickly, fully intending to simply push her away from him and jump back a few feet.

-

-

_A young girl with tears streaming down her pale face. A boy behind her, the cause of her pain. "Sakura…thank you."_

_-_

_-_

The last memory sends searing pain up and down his body and his hand smashes into the girl's stomach, sending her flying backwards. She spits out blood and her eyes widen. She crashes into a tree and lays on the ground limply.

Sasuke's black eyes also widen when he realizes that he has hurt Sakura. Naruto dashes to her side immediately, like the good brother and teammate he always was, helping her up. He turns and glares at Sasuke furiously. But Sasuke barely senses that glare, his attention is focused solely on the injured girl. _He_ has hit _her_. Now she is hurt, again, because of _him_. Sasuke briefly wonders if it would have been better if he did not dodge that deadly attack at all.

She sits up slowly with the help of Naruto. "Who the hell are you?" Her voice is tight, angry, frustrated. Her eyes flash dangerously. Naruto is by her side, like he has always been, glaring at you. "Why does is seem like I…know you?" Her bright green eyes darken and narrow. "Who _are_ you?"

Sasuke is relieved that she is okay. But her words bring another twinge of pain in his chest. He hopes that this was not real, not happening. He almost growls in frustration. "You know me, Sakura."

Those green eyes continue to stare at him. "How do you know my name?" She whispers. She flinches and shrinks a bit into Naruto, away from him. There is a flicker of fear in her eyes.

This time, his voice is softer, almost desperate. "_Sakura,_ you _know_ me."

He continues to watch her but she stares back, unblinking and confused. He feels his emotions and feelings begin to resurface again. He once again thinks how wrong this is; she has forgotten _him_!

He feels anger and betrayal welling up inside him. He'll do anything for her to remember him again. To be called "Sasuke-kun" again and feel loved. Finally, his feelings reach a boiling point and he can't help it. He rushes in and grabs her thin wrists, ignoring her gasp and the dobe's outraged shout, pushing her back into a tree. "Sakura!" He almost screams out at her, his face hovering dangerously close to hers. The pain and anger and….sadness clouds his mind, creating a thick fog he could barely see through. He feels suddenly guilty, guilty that he has hurt her and left her so many years ago. And now, she has forgotten him. His voice drops to a whisper. "Uchiha Sasuke."

He searches her green eyes desperately for any sign of recognition. "Uchiha Sasuke," he repeats, looking deep in that green gaze. There is nothing but anger and confusion.

-

_She doesn't remember._

_-_

His eyes soften and he wordlessly pleads desperately. "You know me." He releases her wrists and drops to his knees, letting his black bangs cover his eyes. She crawls backwards a bit, to increase the distance between them. A sudden pains stabs through his chest at her actions and he clenches his fists tightly. "You can't remember me." He says flatly, staring at the ground. "You can't remember me." He closes his eyes tightly, thinking back to the days when they were Team 7 and she used to fawn over him and although he would never admit it, he used to enjoy all the attention she gave him. Now she is gone from him forever and although her body is here in front of him, _she_ is not. He has never realized how much she meant to him, until now. Sasuke feels ready to die at that moment.

He shudders violently on the ground and repeats in a daze, "But you should know me, you know me…" He feels that he might actually go insane with hurt and anger. He doesn't think that he can handle another second of this.

-

Suddenly, her voices calls out to him, gently, softly.

-

-

"Sasuke-kun…"

-

-

Sasuke freezes. He snaps his eyes back to her, his clouded gaze brightening once more to a clear, deep black. He stares at her intently, eyes searching her pale face. "W-What?"

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!" She pushes off the tree, her pink-hair flying everywhere, and collapses on the ground next to him. Her slender arms wrap around his shuddering form and her lips press onto his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura…?" He is confused now; she didn't remember him only a moment before. He is stunned but relieved at the same time. But her body against his warms him and without knowing it, his arms wrap around her small form. He decides that this is definitely a dream and that he'll wake up any moment, alone again in the forest. He breathes in her cherry blossom scent deeply and tightens his hold against her, wanting to never let the girl go. He closes his eyes and rests his head against her chest.

-

Suddenly, there is a yellow blur and Naruto appears next to them. Sasuke opens his eyes and looks up at his former best friend and teammate. Naruto is grinning widely, his eyes bright and playful. "Hey teme," he smirks proudly, "Looks like you're coming back to Konoha with us."

It hits Sasuke like a kick in the stomach. He pales and his sharingan turns on and off. He stiffens in her arms. "Y-You…tricked me?" He whips around to glare at the shivering kunoichi. He is hurt, angry and hurt. His black eyes are full of different emotions that he can never express in words. "You…never forgot, did you?"

She looks at him pleadingly, asking for forgiveness. She smiles weakly, "I wanted to…but I can't and--," she lowers her head, her pink hair covering her lovely green eyes, like she's ashamed of this weakness, "I don't think I ever will."

His anger is immediately washed away and replaced by an unknown feeling: warm and comforting. Sasuke decides that he likes this feeling and wants to feel it forever with her. He lifts her chin up, forcing her to stare into his deep black eyes. Her cheeks slowly redden with that cute blush that he has loved so many years ago and still loves now. His eyes brighten and the sharingan spins on again. He whispers harshly in her ear, "Don't…" and crushes her mouth to his.

-

-

-

**The End**

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
